Nintendo Power V77
Nintendo Power V77 is the October 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Killer Instinct *# Donkey Kong Country *# Mortal Kombat 3 *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Game Boy *# Donkey Kong Land *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Tetris *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Mortal Kombat II Super NES ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' The first Super NES article is the cover story, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The 16-page article provides details for each type of Yoshi as well as information on Worlds 1-6. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' The next featured game is Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. The article gives a 4-page preview of the upcoming game. ''Batman Forever'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Batman Forever, based on the film of the same name. The article has maps for 3 different areas. ''Primal Rage'' Primal Rage is the next Super NES game reviewed. It provides a description of each character. ''AAAHH!! Real Monsters'' The next article reviews AAAHH!! Real Monsters, based on the Nickelodeon animated series of the same name. It lists the monsters and gives a few tips. ''Mega Man 7'' The next reviewed game is Mega Man 7. It gives maps for the 8 main stages. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Chrono Trigger, Sid Meier's Civilization and Secret of Evermore. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Virtual Boy ''Vertical Force'' The first Virtual Boy article talks about Vertical Force. It gives a 4-page preview of what to expect in the game. ''Panic Bomber'' The next game reviewed is Panic Bomber. It previews the upcoming game. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''AAAHH!! Real Monsters'' (SNES), Mega Man 7 (SNES) and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES). Game Boy ''Disney's Aladdin'' The first Game Boy article discusses Disney's Aladdin, based on the animated film. It provides maps for Stages 1 and 2. The Sports Scene This Game Boy article reviews a number of different Game Boy sports games, including: NBA Jam: Tournament Edition, Madden NFL 96 and NHL Hockey '95. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Killer Instinct (SNES), EarthBound (SNES) and Animaniacs (GB). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES), Earthworm Jim 2 (SNES) and Jack Bros. (VB). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes